Meanwhile in the Other Room
by My Dictator Level is Over 9000
Summary: We all know what AJ and Platyborg were doing, but how come Doofenshmirtz took so long in the other room? Based on 'A Safer 2nd Dimension?" by veryloyalfan. Oneshot.


**Authors Note: This one shot is based on the latest chapter of 'A Safer 2****nd**** Dimension?' by veryloyalfan. The part where Doofenshmirtz leaves the room when AJ and Platyborg are being held hostage. We all know what AJ and Platyborg were doing, but how come Doofenshmirtz took so long in the other room? Hope you like it, I own nothing at all etc, etc, blah blah blah…**

Doofenshmirtz-2 built the machine in silence, AJ and Platyborg were tied up with the Regurgitator holding them at gun point.

Alt Doof clear his throat. "Hey, um…I've got to go grab a spare part from the other room. I'll be right back."

"Hurry it up. We don't have all day Doofenshmirtz." The Regurgitator told him.

He paused in the doorway. "You know, maybe I should take Platyborg with me. It will look less suspicious."

The large man shook his head. "I don't trust you that much. Go get the part."

AJ carefully kept her calm as the Regurgitator turned his back on Doofenshmirtz, and the former dictator actually paused to give her an apologetic shrug.

The room fell silent once again.

She started to say something, but that only caused him to point the gun at her head again. "One word, and this little guy's going to have to protect someone else."

Platyborg shot her a pleading look, and she shut her mouth. This guy had capture down to a science.

The room was silent again and it was becoming maddening. What was taking Doofenshmirtz so long?

**The Other Room.**

Alt Doof speed walked down the hallway and into the other room. He had a plan but he needed help. He walked up to his 1st Dimension self. Perry the Platypus growled at him and blocked his path. Doof-2 scowled at him and shoved the platypus to the side "Move rodent!" Alt Doof started to pull his lab coat off.

"Trade clothes with me!"

"What? Why?" Doof tried to pull away from him.

"The Regurgitator is in there and has Platyborg and that girl at gunpoint and I need you to pretend to be me!"

"What? No way!"

"Why not?"

"The Regurgitator is big and _loud_!"

"So?"

"He scares me!"

"Stop being such a schnitzel!"

"I am NOT a schnitzel!"

"Either give me your clothes or I'll take them _myself_"

"Ok _one_,that's creepy! And _two_,I don't even look like you!"

"What are you talking about? We're the same person!" Alt Doof argued "The only difference between you and me is that you're less evil and you slouch! Oh and hello! I only have one eye!" He pointed to his eye patch.

"You don't even like me!"

"What are you talking about? I like you!" Alt Doof pretended to be shocked "Don't you like _me_?"

"Not really…"

Alt Doof scowled and stamped his foot "Trade clothes with me!"

"Ok fine! Sheesh!" Doofenshmirtz took off his lab coat and the two started to trade clothes "Why're you doing this anyway?"

"I need you to stall him"

"No I mean why are you helping them?"

"What, do you want me to just let the Regurgitator kill them? Would that make you happy?"

Doofenshmirtz stayed silent. Why was the other him so upset? Was that worry in his voice?

"Other me…are you…worried?"

Alt Doof slammed his counterpart up against the wall.

"Do I _look _worried to you?"

"No!"

"Good now put this eye patch on and _get in there_!" He dropped him and threw the eye patch next to him. He covered his eye with his left hand and glared at him.

Doofenshmirtz picked it up and tied it around his head and began slowly walking to the other room.

"Wait!" Alt Doof stopped him.

"What?"

"Take this hammer!"

"Why?" Doof asked once he caught it.

"No time! Get in there!" Alt Doof yelled at him before lifting his foot and kicking him in the back "And stop slouching!"

"Ok! Ok!" Doof walked faster to the other room "Psycho…" He muttered and disappeared around the corner.

**In the Lab.**

They all continued to stare at each other. Finally the Regurgitator boomed. "Where is that idiot?"

The door opened. "You better not be talking about me."

The large man glowered at him. "You took that long to get a hammer?"

He shrugged. "The place is messy." He quickly ducked down behind the machine and started working. Doof looked at the hammer uneasily, whatever the other him was doing he better hurry up. He didn't know how much longer he could go without being unnoticed, who knows what the Regurgitator would do to him.

"Hurry up with that machine!"

And he didn't want to stick around to find out.


End file.
